theendlessstarsfandomcom-20200216-history
The Lords of The Rising Sun
I know them Shoguns may look a bit..backwards, but don't let that fool ya. Those samurai are masters of war, sharp enough to know when they got something good, and they'll go for it like a rabid tiger. Many a spacers found himself on the wrong end of a blade he thought too dull to cut threw his intrigues..-Kennard, spaceport supervisor The Lords of the Rising Sun is a Faction of militant isolationists best known for modeling themselves after the Feudal Era of Japan. Faction Name :Kami no Teikoku Nicknames: The Grand Empire, Divines, Nihonjin, Shoguns Homeworld: Edo ( Nippon system ) Planets: 20 known worlds Structure:Isolationist When Nippon colonization fleet found a system with 2 inhabitable planets and 3 moons, they knew their faith in the Divine had guided them true. They quickly settled on the systems prime world, calling it Edo and themselves the Nipponjin. Their faith was only reinforced when they discovered the savage races native to the planet, whom they quickly conquered and subjugated. The natives coincidentally matched creatures from myth, mighty Oni, clever Kitsune, solitary Tengu. They were assimilated into Nipponjin society, the past forgotten. The Nipponjin are a secretive and distrustful culture, isolating themselves from the rest of the galaxy, taking harsh and final action against anyone entering their territories. Though they keep outsiders from their own areas, they do send out traders and explorers, searching endlessly for more areas to expand into. Most of their planets are semi undeveloped, vast areas left as wilderness and lacking all but the essential tech. They keep working starports and stations located in centralized areas, using what tech they deem suitable for their culture. The Nipponjin culture is based on the ancient feudal system them brought with them from their homeworld. The Emperor rules over the entirety of the empire, with a series Daimyo ruling areas of varying size, from the system level down to local domains. The common citizens are watched over by a protective Samurai class, acting as enforcement and guardians. The majority of the civilian population is under educated and untrained in anything but the trade they pick up locally, made up mostly of farmers. They lead a quiet life, living off the lad as they're ancestors did centuries ago. Many live their lives without every traveling from their home area, let alone to other planets. The non human races are kept to their own villages and temples, treated much like any other civilian but honored at the same time. The only way for the common people to advance is to take a government position, soldier or worker, where they'll be trained and educated as much as required for the task. The Samurai are educated, trained and equipped far above the common civilian. They are masters of war, spending much of their time focusing on weaponry and tactics. Where a civilian is strictly limited to what tech they have access to, the samurai use anything they deem worthy, many preferring master-crafted hand to hand weapons. The soldiers directly under their command are armed as their Daiymo see fit, ranging greatly from primitive to top of the line tech.